


Care to join me, Narukami-kun?

by Amsare



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Guilt, Introspection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Somedays it gets harder to breathe; the uneasiness he feels, no matter how many texts Yosuke sends to him, never fades away. It’s like a shadow, its heavy pressure against his chest, not so different from those monsters he used to fight against in the Midnight Channel. When it still meant something to fight shadows back.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru & Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru & Persona 4 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Care to join me, Narukami-kun?

Somedays it gets harder to breathe; the uneasiness he feels, no matter how many texts Yosuke sends to him, never fades away. It’s like a shadow, its heavy pressure against his chest, not different from those monsters he used to fight against in the Midnight Channel. When it still meant something to fight shadows back.

**_You have 1 unread message._ **

_We’re still trying to find the culprit_ , Yosuke sounds so optimistic, _we miss you_ , _partner_.

Yu’s fingers tremble, gripping his phone harder in his hand.

_It’s your fault,_ says a voice in his head, _but you know it, don’t you? This is what you get for saving him._

Yu takes a deep breath.

_I miss you too_ , he wants to write, but then he doesn’t; he never writes back because no text could wash away his sins.

He put his phone in his pocket and focus on the book he’s reading.

There's nothing he can do; he doesn’t have to know what day it is so that he can save another lost soul in that world; no more special powers, no more Personas to summon to fight monsters back. What’s the point? Darkness will come eventually.

_I did what I did._

It sounds like a cheap excuse but in the meantime, he finishes another chapter.

* * *

_It has been more than 48 hours from the last distress call coming from the rural city of Inaba. The citizens of Inaba have been reported to feel extremely fatigued, making it difficult for people to keep on with their lives. A thick fog has been covering the small city for months by now, rendering it difficult to reach the city by any means of transport. Although at first experts have assured that the mysterious fog was harmful, it kept spreading alarmingly fast. The Government is following the evolving situation as people have been asked to not travel to Inaba as it would be dangerous due to the reduced visibility._

It’s everywhere on the news.

His parents worry about his uncle Dojima and Nanako. They're not answering the phone and there's no way they could have got out of Inaba, cut off from the rest of the world.

Yosuke’s last message is from two days before.

_I know you’re not going to answer me. You never do. Things in Inaba are just… Bad. I saw them, here, the shadows. People are dying. We are going to die. Do you even care?_

The fog spreads into Yu’s dreams, tainting his memories. His friends’ faces have no eyes nor lips, they’re lifeless mannequins judging him. Again and again, he’s trying to explain himself, trying to find some relief. He made his own choices, he will suffer the consequences.

_What if those consequences will hurt your so-called friends_ , the voice taunts him, _what about them?_

* * *

It’s only a matter of time until the fog gets to the city. It happens in one night, thick grey fog covering the streets, making people going crazy and paranoid.

One of Yu’s classmates is never seen at school again. Students whisper in the corridors, _I heard a teacher found his body upside-down, hanging from a telephone line not far from school, you know_ _?_

  
  


_What? Are you kidding me?!_

  
  


_I’m serious! Like, he disappeared one week ago and he was found dead. Dead!_

  
  


_Come on man… They would have told us, don’t you think?_

  
  


Those words make him uncomfortable but he tries to ignore them still. Yu carries the burden of the real truth, always will, it’s his curse. He walks through the school corridors feeling numb, heart racing in his chest.

**_You have 1 unread message._ **

_I’m coming for you, Narukami-kun._

* * *

That night, Yu can feel it in the air, something has changed: obscure energy is keeping him awake, flowing through his veins. It’s midnight and the fog is covering the city. He looks at the black screen of his small TV, anxiety growing in anticipation. His body’s restless as he sits on his bed, bouncing his legs and biting his fingernails.

  
  


And then it happens, just like it used to: the screen switches on, but the light is red, feels more deadly and dangerous.

  
  


Tohru Adachi is live on the TV, looking at the camera as smug and possessive as always. This is his show, it has always been.

  
  


Shadows come out of the screen, inhuman monsters crawling on the floor; they don’t even look at Yu, moving slowly towards the walls. Somewhere in his mind, he remembers that his parents are sleeping in the room next door, but he doesn’t stop the monsters. He’s too busy staring at the dark lean figure getting closer and closer to the camera.

“Long time no see.”

Adachi follows the shadows, coming out of the TV as if it were the most normal thing to do.

“What, you don’t even say hello to your old partner?” He laughs, old imitation of what he pretended to be during those evenings with Dojima. Clumsy Adachi, nice guy Adachi. “I thought you’d be happy to see me,” he scratches his head, a little distracted.

That moment doesn’t last long.

“The world is ending,” he whispers as his eyes darken and his lips curve in a cruel smile. He offers his hand to Yu.

“Care to join me, Narukami-kun?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted a story, but I wanted to try so that I could get back to write. It wasn't easy and it's not, but I'm proud of it even if it's not much.  
> Thank you for reading! As always, you can find me on Twitter and Tumblr.


End file.
